Behind the scenes lies another tale
by Httyd4eva
Summary: My spin on if there was a Lukercy twist to PJATO. Slash. Four OCs but you'll know who they are in time… Yaoi. Oneshot. Rated T to be safe. Mpreg (yes this is how the ocs were created)


**Ok, so I got this idea a few months ago but never really got around to doing it, so, enjoy!**

When Percy'd first met him, he'd been in awe of him.

He was Luke Castellan, Head Counselor of the Hermes cabin, and the most wanted man at camp.

And yet, he'd be there, smiling at Percy, helping him, the dorky little twelve year old, out.

Percy'd thought it'd been great, of course, having an older-brother figure of sorts. But then, one day after practice, Luke had kissed him and it had changed the world as he knew it.

He couldn't tell Annabeth, no, he didn't need _another_ reason for her to hate him, and he wasn't too sure he could talk to Grover about it, so he kept it to himself.

And then, came Luke's betrayal, and regardless as to what everyone else thought, it stung Percy the hardest. Literally.

And then came the meeting on the princess Andromeda. Luke kept looking at Percy during the whole thing.

He asked Agrius and Orius to take away Tyson and Annabeth, and the others to leave he turned to Percy.

"Join me, Percy," he whispered, cupping Percy's cheek.

Sea green eyes met sky blue, and for a moment Percy was about to say yes. But something stopped him. He knew it was wrong, that regardless of how their parents treated them, this wasn't the way to go. And so, with a heavy heart and tears in his eyes, Percy shook his head.

"I cant," his voice cracked, "I'm sorry, Luke, I-I'm sorry."

He looked away.

Luke wanted to break something, to rip something apart with his hands.

With forced calmness, he replied, "Go. Your brother Tyson has already defeated those two idiots," and he pointed out the door with his sword.

The next time they met, Luke was mad. No. Not mad. _Furious_.

He'd been counting on Percy being the one to deliver the fleece, not _Clarisse_. He could've fought her with a _lot_ less remorse.

And then, what did Percy do? He went ahead and got himself cut by the scythe. That _idiot!_ If Luke didn't love him so much he'd wrap his arms around the younger boy's neck and strangle him.

But then the centaurs came and rescued Percy and the others, leaving Luke relieved of his 'duty' to his 'lord'.

The next time they saw each other, Percy had managed to sneak into their hideout in that old museum Luke always forgot the name of.

Percy had managed to give the skeletons a whiff of his scent and Luke _seriously_ considered tracking him, hunting him down, and slapping him senseless. Gods that prophecy was right when it said, 'and reach sixteen _against all odds_.'

After that, they met on Mt. Tam.

Percy took the weight of the sky and Luke took a _long, long_ fall.

When he recovered, Luke found out about what Thorn had done and sentenced him to eternal kitchen duty, much to the latter's chagrin.

Percy, however, had just stormed to his cabin, slammed the door shut, and cried his heart out. Dry-willing himself, and the covers and pillows, when he heard a knock at the door.

It was Grover.

The way Grover looked at him told him all he needed to know. Grover knew. And honestly, he should've seen it coming with their empathy link.

He offered Percy a shoulder on which to cry, and Percy'd accepted it gratefully.

A few months later found Luke in Percy's room.

"Come on, Percy," he begged, "We can start afresh. Just you and me. We can run away to Alaska, where there're no gods to bother us, no wars to fight. _Please_."

He looked into Percy's eyes and saw how badly the boy wanted to break down crying.

"I-I'm sorry," Percy croaked through his hoarse voice.

Luke sighed, "Don't be, Perce. I get that you want to be there for your friends."

Percy nodded, looking downward.

Luke turned to leave, but he felt a hand on his wrist.

"Wait, Luke," Percy said, shyly, "B-before you go. I-I just want one night to remember you by," and he looked up at Luke with those big, innocent doe eyes and Luke found himself unable to say no.

That night was a heated blur of need, passion, and _want_.

However, not a few weeks later, Percy discovered something _very_ alarming. And this is what he got for doing 'it' so shortly before the yearly injection.

When Sally had found out, she'd cried and cried. But she'd promised to support Percy. He was her baby, and nothing, _nothing_ would ever change that.

And then, came the quest of the Labyrinth.

All the while Percy'd been fearing for not just his life.

He could see the slightly golden-ish hue, and the slightly immortal aura that surrounded Luke and he knew he was as good as gone.

He'd then proceeded to blow up a volcano and nearly get him, and his unborn child killed.

Then, when they got back in the maze, they'd met Luke, not in his dream as mentioned previous, and he'd made him fight Antaeus.

And then came the battle. Camp Half-blood had won, but at great cost seeing as a dozen or so had been killed.

The next time they met, and by met I mean _truly_ met, being with the _real_ Luke and not Kronos, was in the Olympian throne room.

With a heavy heart, he'd handed Luke the knife and watched as he stabbed himself.

"No," he breathed, cradling Luke's head, "no," he whispered, so lowly that only Luke _could_ have heard him, had he not been dead, "Luke, no. You-you had a life to live. You-you had a _son_," his body wreaked through a heavy sob.

Then the gods had come.

They'd offered him immortality, but he refused. He had too much to live for, and at the end of it all, he wanted to be with Luke.

And then, Annabeth had kissed him. It's not that he didn't love, he just didn't love her _that_ way, and the relationship had faded abruptly once they found out their _mortal_ parents were siblings. But they'd managed to maintain their friendship.

And then, Hera had kidnapped him. Just when he'd been a sleep. She'd put him in a coma for Hades knows how long and erased his memories. The only ones that _hadn't _left him, were of two blondes, both boys named Luke, though one being notably younger than the other.

Then came the quest for Thanatos, the battles against Alcyoneus and Polybotes. The re-unitement of him and Annabeth. The blossoming relationship between her and Reyna. The eidolon possessed Leo striking Camp Jupiter, Annabeth's solo quest, the fall to Tartarus and the final battle.

And through it all, he'd kept himself alive by thinking of Luke. Not Lucan 'Luke' _Castellan_, the would-be twenty _four_ (I said 'would be') son of Hermes, but rather Luke Jackson, the one-and-a-half year old son of him and Luke.

And then came the schoolwork, of course, he _always_ found spare time for his baby boy, whether it was to coddle him or so they could both have some fun with water, or to feed him, or to coo over him, Percy _always_ found spare time.

That is, until one day…

Percy exited the campus of 'Rhode College' (did I make it up? I think I did.) when he saw his friends all waiting outside for him,

Leo, Calypso, Annabeth, Reyna, Rachel, Nico, Jason, Piper, Grover and Juniper.

And they were all wearing smiles on their faces.

Confused, Percy walked up to them.

"What're you guys doing?" he asked, confused.

Annabeth smiled at him, "Ummm, after the war the gods decided that they kinda owed you one. I mean, after the Titan war _you_ didn't really get anything, and after your loss during the _Giant_ war…"

A solemn atmosphere filled the air.

"Anyways," she continued, stepping aside.

And there, behind her, stood the nineteen year old form of Luke Castellan.

He beamed at Percy, albeit a bit nervously, "Hey, Perce," he said shyly.

He expected Percy to yell at him, to beat him up, to say he'd never forgive him. what he _didn't _expect was Percy to run straight at him and give him a hug.

Snapping out of his initial shock, Luke returned the hug, before placing his thumb under Percy's chin so he could kiss him.

When they broke apart, Percy turned to Annabeth.

"_How_?" he asked.

Knowing he was referring to the age, she replied, "The gods decided to send him to his age _before_ Kronos started possessing him."

The couple looked so happy it made the others want to cry.

This was Percy. The sweetest, loyalist, _bravest_ guy on the planet. He deserved _some_ happiness.

Grover coughed, drawing all the attention to him.

"Uhm," he shifted, "Percy. Isn't there something you'd like to tell Luke? About Luke?"

Percy blushed whilst the others all stared at him in bewilderment.

"Oh," Luke said, slightly disappointed, "You, have another boyfriend."

He'd been expecting this. After all, the two of them were never exactly a 'thing' _and _it'd been a year. But he still didn't _want_ it to happen.

Percy stared at him, "No Luke, of course not! Luke is-is," he sighed, "I think it'd be easier to show you."

And so they all, because Percy'd decided it was time to let the secret out, headed to Percy's parents' apartment.

_Luckily_ they'd left roughly twenty minutes ago, Paul to teach and Sally to fetch groceries.

They headed to Percy's room and lo and behold, there stood a cradle.

They rushed to it, the girls being faster, of course.

There, asleep, lay a one-and-a-half year old child with blonde hair and fair skin.

"Why does he look so much like- _oh_," realization dawned on Jason as he made a connection between the child and the recently resurrected demigod.

The noise caused the child to stir in his sleep, and slowly open his two, big eyes.

Where Annabeth and Luke had expected to see sky-blue, lay ocean green.

The baby looked like he was going to cry at all the new faces, until he spotted Percy.

"Mamma!" he got up and held his arms out since he wasn't _nearly_ tall enough to get out of the cradle.

Regardless of how many times he'd tried.

Percy scooped the child up and made a googly face at him, causing him to laugh.

He looked at Luke, "Who youw," he said, using the 'extensive' vocabulary taught to him by Paul.

"That's daddy, Luke," Percy said to his young son, "Say hi to daddy!"

"Hewo!" he said.

Luke was a strangely outgoing child, even for a nearly two year old.

Luke cracked a smile, "Hey there," he said, using his natural charm with children on his little baby boy, "And who're you?"

"Luke!" said Luke, "Momma say I Luke."

He knew words. Not grammar.

"Yeah," Luke smiled, "Yeah he does."

Annabeth blinked, "When were you _pregnant_?"

Percy cringed, "a month or two before the labyrinth."

She turned to Luke, "If you weren't holding my nephew right now you'd be dead, Castellan, _dead_!"

Luke cringed.

Jason just gaped, "Percy Jackson has been pregnant," before turning on Percy with wild fire in his eyes, "_Ha!_ I _am_ more of a man than you!"

Percy folded his arms and gave him a look.

"Dude, I went through birthing with the wrong anatomy. I think we all know who the tougher demigod is."

Annabeth nodded, "Yeah, 'sides, if he was pregnant before the Labyrinth, it meant he fought a horde of monsters _and_ blew up a volcano, whilst managing to maintain his child's safety."

"You're welcome, by the way," said Calypso.

Percy smiled at her, "Yes, Calypso. Thank you _so_ much. Without you lil'Luke and I would have died."

"Yup," replied Leo, "My girlfriend's just that awesome."

They all laughed.

Luke pulled Percy aside while Annabeth decided it was here turn to hold .

"You did a good job raising him."

Percy smiled, blushing a bit at the compliment.

"Thanks."

"You know, Percy, now that I'm hear, there's, um, there's something I've been meaning to ask you…"

"Anything."

"Do you love me?"

the question took Percy aback.

"Yes Luke, of course I do."

"Do you _trust_ me?"

Percy nodded, "Always."

"Will you marry me?"

the question was so blunt that it took Percy several seconds to realize what had just happened.

Luke was in front of him, propped up on a knee, holding out a ring and proposing to him.

And for the first time ever, Percy let Luke see his tears.

He leaned down to embrace Luke in a kiss.

"Well I take it that's a yes," said Luke.

Percy rolled his teary eyes.

"Of course it is, you big dummy! And FYI guys, you can stop hiding we know you're there."

Out came his embarrassed friends. Embarrassed at being _caught_, that is, _not_ about invading someone else's privacy.

"Oh Percy!" Annabeth and Grover gave him a tight hug.

"Oooh!" said Piper, "we should make Percy wear a dress!"

"Yes!" agreed everyone sans Percy.

Percy just looked at Luke, "Put me in a dress and Luke wont be able to have any siblings," he smiled sweetly, "honey."

Luke gulped, then nodded.

"He's already pulling out the 'honeys'," Nico sighed, "And here I thought that you would at least last till your next birthday, Castellan."

"Likewise, di Angelo, and FYI, I heard about Will. One day you will propose to him and he will be pulling out so many 'honeys' that you wont even notice the arrow lodged in your throat."

Nico gulped, that sounded like Will… that is, when he was angry, of course.

And so they all parted, keen on letting the couple have some bonding time before sally and Paul arrived…

Six years later…

Lucan Castellan was sitting with his husband, Perseus Castellan, in the living room drinking tea when their son's voice ran through the house.

"_Mo-om_! Ag's being stupid again!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am _not_!"

"_Are_, too!"

"Children!" Percy yelled, "You two are giving me a headache! And demigods don't even _get_ headaches!"

he heard silence before he sighed and continued,

"Luke, please leave your sister alone. Agave, please… don't do whatever it is that annoyed your brother!"

he could hear some grumbles but he didn't care.

"Nice mothering," Luke flipped the news page.

"Hey, _you're_ the one who wanted to have another one."

"They're three years apart, how was _I_ supposed to know they'd be fighting as if there was only a years gap!?"

"I don't know, asked Rachel?"

"She's _your_ friend."

"She's _yours_ too. Now don't forget, you're taking Agave to ballet today."

"Ballet!? But you _know_ I hate ballet."

"I know. Why do you think I made you do it?"

"And you'll be…?"

"At the park with Luke, Sam and Shaun."

"Urgh, why did my brothers _have_ to have twins?"

"I think the _better_ question is, why did your brothers have to have twins, _like them_?"

"… you're actually right about that."

"I know I am. Now go get ready, you two leave in 30 minutes!"

grumbling, Luke got up to go get ready for his little girl's recital.

Percy smiled, looking at the ring on his finger.

Ten and a half years. It'd been ten and a half years since he'd first met Luke castellan, and despite all the trauma and the grief, he wouldn't change a thing…

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**done! whoo, and it only took me three months to get off my lazy ass and write it! anywho…**

**-httyd4eva**

**peace out yo;P**


End file.
